my new guardian
by JayNinjaOfLightning15
Summary: what would happen if a normal girl got caught up in an alien war? COOLIO! lots of action later
1. umwhat?

I was sleeping in my bed one Saturday morning when my alarm went off."AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"I screamed when I fell out of my bed.

"NIKOLAS!!!I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. ohhh yeah I'm a loser. My own brother can sneak up on me while I'm sleeping to turn on my alarm. Little did I know that it wasn't him……..

"NIKOLAS,OPEN THIS DOOR AND ILL GIVE YOU A SWIFT DEATH!!!!!"_** primus did I sound like ironhide when he was mad at 'bee! Who is looking very fine today….. Focus!!!**_ when my brother did open his door he was looking sleepy and not mischievous looking. "were you in my room last night" I asked as sweetly as I could without choking him. "no I was asleep all night." for once I believed him. "okay." I said with a shrug. "stay out of my room or megatron will come to use you as a rag doll!" I teased. "yeah right, he doesn't exist!!!! Little did I know that he was…

I went to my room to get dressed and go for a bike ride. _**what a beautiful day for a ride!! **_as I rode down the road I ran into a couple of snob girls who got nothing but the kick out of messing with day-dreaming beauties like me. " hey outcast do you wanna make-over on that ugly man face of yours?" she and her croons cackled. "no and its OUTcalt ya ugly biddie!!" that was a mistake. I had to practically ride all across town before a savior came up. A beautiful '10 camero came speeding up. Yellow and black like bumblebee… the drivers door opened up and I dove in leaving my bike behind. The Camero speed of towards a field no one ever went to. That was when I learned that transformers were real……. "so bumblebee is my new guardian?" I asked. Everyone just nodded. "okay so what alien war am I involved in?" I asked. "well…megatron is back from running off with starscream and we don't exactly know, but it has something to do with the knowledge of the all-spark." _**optimus that explained a lot!!**_ "sooo…. What's the plan?" I asked for the umpteenth time. That was a bad idea. " ratchet will run a couple of diagnostics to make sure you are healthy." by the time he was done talking I was two blocks down the street yelling "YOULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE DOC-BOT!!!!!" that had the neighbors looking. When bumblebee caught me two hours later I was still struggling away from the seatbelt! I was devising a plan then and there. "Umm…bumblebee could you help me?" I asked. " I need to explain to my mom, and I need everyone to come help explain." bumblebee revved his engine to say he understood. I leaned back and thought this whole alien war thing was going to be just fine. a lot better than Sam did though. As we got closer to home I was trying to figure out how to keep them all back that's when a light bulb went off in my head. " guys I'm telling you now, I will be crazier than ironhide on the shooting range and a battle mixed together if you don't stay and wait for me to get my mom!" they seemed to understand the situation. When I got out and got to the door I was stumbling with the key so much ironhide, yes ironhide decided to honk at me! I glared at him and said " don't test me ." when I finally got the door open my Chihuahua came running out. The first bot she went up to, yes you guessed it ironhide.

"GET AWAY YOU PIT-SPAWN!!!!! IF YOU LUBRICATE ON ME LIKE SAMS PIT-SPAWN,PRIMUS SO HELP YOU….!!!!!" I snapped. " IRONHIDE,IF YOU HURT ON HAIR ON A FEMME CHIHUAHUA,PRIMUS SO HELP ME ILL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!!"I screamed. I also threw a rock at his tire.I was almost out the door when I ran into my mom. "where were you going?" she asked almost sadly. "mom I have to show you something…"

TBC


	2. diego garcia here we come!

Sorry if chapter 1 was horribly short and a cliff-hanger

* * *

Whoo!!!

* * *

_I was almost out the door when I ran into my mom. "where were you going?" she asked almost sadly. "mom I have to show you something…"_

She looked like she was about to break down and cry. I had to reassure her quick. " its good news!!" that quit her from breaking down. " okay, lets hear it." she said. " well….. it going to be a little hard to explain…." telling the truth it was. "what is it?" she was getting excited. That was when we heard the tell tale honk of four different cars at once. "oh…fragit!!!" I exclaimed. " what was that?" she asked ,frightened. " !!" I tried to get out as soon as I could avoiding cops and police being called. " okay…… so what's going on?" she asked. "sigh." this was going to be a long talk…

After all the phones were cut of and cell phone confiscated, they all transformed. When we first walked out there mom had a "WTF?" look on her face. After seeing a Peterbilt 379,2007 GMC topkick 4x4 pickup, hummer H2,and a 2009 yellow Chevy camero with black racing strips. " wow…" she breathed. You weren't kidding!" so the yellow ones your guardian and the big blue and red ones the leader, the neon green ones the CMO, and the black, hunky one is the weapons specialist?" she said. "see, some femmes consider me 'hunky'." he smirked to ratchet. "you have much to learn, youngling." "I'LL SHOW YOU A YOUNGLING,CMO!!" "mechs,stand down!" optimus bellowed.

"they need you in their lives." my mom chuckled. "they sure do." I said. That was when a thought popped up in my head. " mom can we move into the Diego Garcia base?" she thought about it and then said " everyone transform and await our instructions." they all surprisingly listened. We went inside and packed up all our stuff, even our rottweilers. Ironhide seemed to enjoy them. As I sat in bumblebee with my mom feeling more comfortable in optimus ,so she rode in the way I felt like we could ride on forever. I had fallen asleep in bumblebee and by the time I woke up mom had gotten everything and one out the trunks. " man how long have I been out 'bee?" I asked groggily. "just two earth hours." he said. "Well good night 'bee." I said heading for the rec room to find my room. bumblebee then spoke up "your rooms in my quarters." he said after transforming. I smiled "thanks 'bee I owe you a car wash with lots of hot wax!" he smiled at that one. When I got to 'bees quarters almost crapped in my pants! " holyprimus…"I breathed. His room was huge including a gigantic metal berth. After I changed for bed I was about to get in when I saw 'bee already recharging on his berth. That was when I played a prank on my own guardian! After warming up a HUGE cup of water ( to 150 degrees Fahrenheit ) I slipped it under a couple of digits and climbed into bed quickly. Tomorrow will bring whether robots fall for that trick. Before jumping in bed I painted ' SKIDS AND MUDFLAPS CUP' on it.

TBC


	3. fun pranks

this is my 3rd chapter in the last month please no flame and i want people to _**reveiw **_please

* * *

i also need song lyracs

* * *

as the great and funny tatyana would say "onward!"

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" A scream broke through my sweet dreams of my guardian. "SKIDS,MUDFLAP WHERE ARE YOU!! THIS IS THE LOWEST OF THE LOW YOU COULD DO!!!" i realized what bumblebee was talking about. i looked at his berth and saw a deep blueish liquid on his berth. i was laughing so hard i didnt hear him walk in. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-AHAHAHAHHAHA-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I CANT BELEIVE IT WORKED!!! IT WORKED SO PERFECTLY!!! NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!!!!" i laughed. "what are you laughing about?" bumblebee asked knowingly. my eyes got to the size of dinner plates."EEP!" I yelped jumping out my bed before bumblebee could catch me."oh no you dont!" he said playfully. because of my small size i could slip past his fingers. i was half way down to the rec room when i heared the familiar sound of twisting metal. i turned and saw a **HOT **car standing in the doorway. it was like a showdown between a car and person. to bad this car was an alien robot.'bees engine roared.i took of screaming" YOULL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE 'BEE!!!!" i swear 'bee was a stunt driver in his past did a quick swerve of his wheels with the drivers door caught me in mid-run and strapped me down. " aww 'bee ya dont have to be like that!" all that came out of his speakers was:"shawtys like a melody,in my head." i was quiet thinking over what 'bee had said."dont make me blush 'bee!" tha chair shook with laughter. " what do you say we go visit my brother and sideswipe?" there was a definate ' yes' in 'bees posture. "ok." after changing and eating breakfast we sought off to find my brother. we ran into tai and barricade on the way. " hey tai,barricade." tai was a really great person concluding she was optimus' sparkling. "have you guys seen my brother and sideswipe?" i asked my new friend. "we last saw them heading towards your home. something about 'torturing ironhide' with your chihuahua." thanks 'cade." all he did was grunt. from my positiuon on bumblebees shoulder i could see alot.i also saw 'swipe and my brother coming in."nikolas, are you sure ironhide likes this chihuahua?" sideswipe was asking. "yeah he dosent like** mech** is a **femme** chihuahua." "okay." the next thing i knew there was a scream and sideswipe getting shot at. me and bumblebee chukled at that. i then had a prank of my own."lets go find skids and mudflap..."


	4. talking 'school'

As always, good things have to end. Bumblebee insisted I do something worse than showing Decepticons my aft-school.

What super cool and badass alien robot-who's a car-leads their charge into Decepticon claws? " bee, you do realize that I'm prone to a Decepticon attack at school?" I mentioned. Bee hesitated. " you maybe right." he said with concern in his voice. He put his hand down for me to climb up on. " so I don't go to school?" I asked hopefully. As if sensing my excitement bee looked down at me before lifting me up. I thought I saw a deceiving loyalty to my edumacation. " Bee?" I asked now scared. Before I knew it Bee had me in an enclosed cage of his hands. " HEY!!! LET ME GO!" I then decided instead of screaming I could do the next best thing with my mouth that they HATE. Lick his fingers. I gathered up a BIG amount of saliva and moved to peek out his fingers. Then with a gigantic and audible "SLLLUUUURRRPPP!!!!!" bumblebee dropped me on the bot couch. While I took the opportunity to dive in between the cushions. _**COZY.**_ I thought. As bee went to searching for me around the couch after wiping the saliva of his fingers. I giggled softly at the thought of bee searching around and the other bots looking at him like his processor blew. that was when bees head shot up at the sound. _**all this over school!!**_ I thought. Bee looked around hopefully. He then left the room to see if I scrambled somewhere else. I then left my hiding spot to zoom on down to the beach. Annabelle was at the beach while Wheelie and Mikaela watched her play. " hey guys!" I exclaimed out of breath. " hey." Mikaela managed. As I sped past her I used a famous line. " Runnin' from my car here." I said with a smirk. Mikaela and Wheelie just shook their heads. As I turned a corner, now tired I was hoping to sneak into Sideswipe or Mudflap's alt mode for a little nap while they were recharging. I then met with a yellow metal leg. I just landed on my back and groaned in pain and exhaustion. " Jada, are you alright?" he asked with what I called his mother hen voice. " tired….sleep…no school." with that I fell into a DEEP sleep.

When I woke up I felt sore to the joints. Literally. I was in the med-bay when I heard yelling. " DO YOU EVER USE YOUR PROCESSOR, BUMBLEBEE?!NOW SHE WONT MOVE FOR HOURS!!" Hey! No one yells at my guardian over my mistake! Ignoring the pain as I moved I half ran ,half limped to the yelling. "Ratchet, stand down." I said with such suppority that prime would be surprised. "wha?" ratchet turned wide-opticed. " I said Leave. Him. Alone." I was getting mad. "it wasn't his fault." I explained. I thought something was wrong with the medic because his gaze softened. "you're right. I apologize 'bee." bumblebee had accepted the apologie. To bad I had a camera. To bad I video taped it. And for good measure I took a couple of non-flash pictures. I scurried out to upload it on my PSP.

Hours later bee wanted to try something he hasn't tried I a while-pranking the twins. Skids and Mudflap were, coincidently recharging. I took what I had learned about a cybertronians wires with the help of ratchet, first aid, and Mikaela. I moved the wires to help them think straight. They were going to say things backwards-at least skids was. Mud flap was going to speak through the radio. It wasn't long before I was done. They were almost done recharging anyway. Me and bee snuck around the corner to await our plan in action. Before going though I put the child safety locks on before running towards our spot. A chorus of " what the?" and cybertronians mixed with English cuss words followed. " this like we are frag the why?" skids asked. An innocent " I don't know." came from Mudflap's radio. Both their optics got wide and both screamed. They ran down the hallway past a snickering bee and me. This was going to be good. Bee decided to look for sideswipe and my brother for a friendly race around the base. " hey nik , 'swipe wanna go for a quick race around the base? It going to be…muddy." I said with a smirk. "sure! C'mon swipe!" he said exclaimed.

As we stood at the starting line with both our guardians revving their engines. As soon as we took of bee started playing that song ' shut up and drive' by rhianna. Before we knew it me and be were soaking wet with mud (after my little stunt to win) and my brother was grumbling about payback. As I lounged in the sun while my beautiful camero of a guardian was getting the wash of his long-lived life ,I heard my brother. " hey 'bee ,when is Jada supposed to start school?" before he could even finish the sentence I was gone and hiding under my bed….


	5. fun!

As soon as bumblebee found me under my bed everything went completely down-hill from there. Bumblebee called my mom to tell her his decision. Unfortunately she agreed. No one sees things from my point of view. Bumblebee then drove me to the store to buy school supplies. I then realized no matter how much I bargain him with two washes a day with extra hot wax, he is never going to let me off.

After he parked he turned on his holoform to assist me in buying the right things. I just gave up all hope. As we walked into a huge Wal-Mart I thought I saw Tai and Barricade. But Tai practically lived at the base so…

"Bee, why don't we buy these awesomely workable mechanical pencils?" I said with hope. "We ARE buying school supplies right?" I said.

"You're right." he said agreeing.

The rest of the shopping went by fast. I paid for everything ( the clerk was seriously wondering were a 13 year old got so much money from.) and we left.

After getting everything situated 'bee twisted some strings to a high school account so I could at least be in 9th grade. " Bee I'm to young for 9th grade!" I argued. "so?" was his only answer. I just kept giving in.

School wasn't going to start for another couple of months.( it was June! Summer practically just started!) So I did the thing I could-lay around and watch T.V! And utterly avoid 'Bee. He may be able to get Sam to move about but he can't get me! So I did the only thing I could-hide and avoid. Sure soon 'Bee will eventually find me but its worth it. He couldn't find me when I was between the cushions , so it wouldn't be hard to hide there. Except for the fact I'll suffocate when a 'bot sits down. Hiding in the cushions-bad move.

Oooo!!! How 'bout a fun little joke that would send everybody hiding behind Ratchet! I'll stash a whole bunch of chocolate and candy in a trunk. I eat enough to make me run around like Annabelle on voltage mountain dew. I should add some mountain dew but I will do it, I decided.

The next day I was sneaking in and out of the base with some help.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nikolas gasped out.

" Yeah this stuff is heavy!" Sam complained.

"Because if I get in trouble I could blame it on you two." was my only answer as I sat on the huge trunk they were pushing just to make it harder for them. " Well it wouldn't be so hard and we would go along with it….. If you let us have half your stash." Sam smirked. " sigh…. I really don't care, you two have at it. But if you get caught on a sugar rush and want some more don't tell on me."

I scoffed.

That afternoon Sam and Nikolas got caught. Everyone was running all over the base, and when they were about to give up…..Tai tackled them. Typical. They were just tied up to the wall like a bunch of Chihuahuas till it was over. That was my idea. Speaking of Chihuahuas…. " SHE'S WHAT?!" I screamed up at ratchet. " it seems Mojo got ahold of her." bumblebee said giggling. "I turned and glared daggers at him and pounced like a cat on his face. His optics got wide and he squealed like a femme. "pussy…" I said jumping off. " I'm gonna kill Sam when he gets here."

Unfortunately in the past few weeks bee, Sam and I were updated: me and Sam are bees charges. No difference for Sam except for the collage thing. " So… what now?"

* * *

BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

I'm gonna hold the file hostage if I don't get enough reviews!!!

{waves file} I will do it!

At least 20 reviews!!!

* * *

Bye-bye!!


	6. jades pregnancy

This chapter is in jades P.O.V enjoy!

* * *

As I padded out of the room where the friendly neon green guy lived ( heck I don't even know where he lives. He's always there so I put facts together.) I waddled with a belly full of pups. Not even fully developed yet and you could see me bulging. Anyway as I padded I was looking for the scent of either Mojo or his owner Sam. The scent was fading but I followed anyway. The ground began to shake with the thundering footsteps of the giant robots we lived with. I was used to it by now so I didn't cower when I saw him come around the corner. The leader I hear some call Optimus doesn't

usually see me till I bark or something and that is what I do. " BARK!!!" I say, "BARK!!" . he looked down. I wagged my tail and ran about as fast as my overweight self could take. I was at the boys room door and the only thing I usually have to do is scratch. So I did. "hello?" the clueless person asks while I slip in unnoticed and hop in Mojo's bed. On top of him. "OOF!!!" was all I heard come out of my mate. " Get up you sleepy head and walk with me around this dump. I wanna walk and you are responsible for my condition so come on!" I yelped at him. "Mojo can you keep it down I'm trying to get my- oh. You must be Jada's dog.

Well you guys get out of here. You have been to intimate in my room. On my bed. So I dragged my mate out of bed and sleep. "where's my pills?!"

My ever so high mate said. "you don't need any." I explained as we went on our stroll.

* * *

Nice huh? That is all. Don't be too surprised if most of my stuff is short.

Love you people ^^


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry to inform anyone who has favorite or followed this story but I have lost any and all inspiration for this story. But I promise that anyone who reviews any of my newest stories with kind words I will get something out as soon as a window is open. Thank you and have a nice day/night.


End file.
